


Start Of A Friendship

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom and Cameron end up at a bar after a bad day





	Start Of A Friendship

Had this idea while watching tonight's episode. If you want more one shots between Dom and Cameron let me know.

Start Of A Friendship  
Cameron was at the bar drinking his third beer when Dom walked in. Dom took the seat next to him and ordered a white wine. The sat in silence reflecting on their respective days. For Dom, it was the day from hell because he found out Lofty had knocked up the woman he slept with while in America. Dom didn't know if he could stand watching the man he loved have a kid with someone else. Maybe it would be better all round if Dom called it quits on his marriage, it obviously wasn't working and hadn't been for a long time. Cameron had a equality bad day, thanks to Evan making slay comments about him being a loser and a mummy's boy.  
Dom "hey looks like you had a shit day too"  
Cameron "yeah, have you ever felt like you going crazy?"  
Dom "only half of the time"  
Cameron "it's like everyone thinks he's this great guy who can do no wrong and it's all in my head"  
Dom "I have no clue what you're talking about"  
Cameron "it's Evan he keeps having a go at me when we're alone but in public he's always friendly, it's doing my head in"  
Dom "that's how bullies work, they only pick on you when your alone. So it's your word against the bully's"  
Cameron "yeah and when I tell anyone, they won't listen"  
Dom "their cowards who get off on the power"  
Cameron "so what do I do?"  
Dom "no idea, but if you find a way let me know"  
Cameron "I wish I could show everyone what he's really like"  
Dom "I'm here if you need to talk and I believe you because I have delt with enough bullies in my life"  
Cameron "thanks" with that Cameron emptied his glass and went home.


End file.
